Workstation monitoring solutions are loaded into client workstations and servers. These monitoring solutions gather information regarding the applications and hardware operating at the client's location as well as supply activity reports to the concerned entity/body or the server to resolve any issues. In addition, screen-scraping capabilities are available to such monitoring solutions, allowing the concerned entity to view the screens that have been presented to the given user of that particular workstation.
However, the aforementioned monitoring solutions have their own limitations for example, if the supervisor or the authorized user is in transition and the monitoring solution is required to be initiated at the target workstation. In a second scenario if the nature of the work performed by the user of the target workstation demands travelling. Monitoring the workstation while in transit is a very difficult task to accomplish. This further includes a cost overhead either direct or hidden involved in the transition of the user.
The available computer monitoring solutions are not capable of automating the repeated tasks. Further, there are no computer solutions that can provide infrastructure to aggregate, consolidate and transport knowledge data. To accomplish the task of aggregation, consolidation and transferring knowledge data at go, the supervisor required to access multiple applications to do each tasks. This induces avoidable delays and produces disconnected flow in the captured digital footages. Additionally, the available computer solutions do not provide information for the purpose of complete knowledge transfer or for the purpose of imparting training to the new users.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a computerized system that will aim at providing a non-intrusive remote monitoring and capturing which will concentrate in improving the capturing process of desired digital footages. Further, there is a need for a solution that provides editing mechanism to edit the captured digital footages in a more presentable manner. Further, there is a need for the solution that involves a robust means for triggering the execution of the solution.